The Day the Lights Went Out
by Wubbie
Summary: Similar to my other fic about Remus's during Lily and James' last days. Except that it's in Sirius' POV... The beginning is short, but it'll be longer than my other fic, "The Day the World Shattered."
1. Chapter One: Promise Me

**The Day the Lights Went Out**

**Author's Note: **This is kind of like my other fic, "The Day the World Shattered." Pretty much the same thing, but at Sirius's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter series. And I don't wish to infringe on any of the rights of JKR, the publishers, or anyone else involved with the book.

_Chapter One: Promise Me..._

"So we've decided, then?" I asked James. I really hoped that he would agree to this. James bit his lip and sighed.

"Yes, Peter will do it instead," James muttered. I looked at him. He had a tired looking on his face. James, tred? In the seven years we had been at Hogwarts, I had never seen James with that expression on his face.

"You okay, buddy?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"James, we've gone through it a thousand times already. No one will ever suspect Peter."

James looked at the ground, defeated. The atmosphere around us had changed. The Leaky Cauldron was once a place where people would be coming and going. Sounds of laughter would fill the air. But not anymore. Times like these were dark.

"Don't worry, James. Peter will be over tomorrow night. Then you, Lily, and Harry will be perfectly safe." I assured him. The line on his forehead was apparent.

"Harry..." he said softly. "If anything happens to us, Sirius...."

"Don't worry, James. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"But if anything does happen to us... Promise me..." he said. What did he mean? I was confused, but he continued on.

"Promise me though, Sirius. Lily and I love Harry more than anything else in the world. If anything happens to us, please take care of him."

"It'll be alright though. You two will be fine."

"Promise me..." he pleaded. I looked at his eyes. There were tears in them. It was really important to James. This wasn't like the promise about letting James borrow my dress robes for his date with Lily. Or the promise about being there when he took his apparition test. James really needed to know that Harry would be looked after. I just smiled at him.

"I promise, James..."


	2. Chapter Two: Something's Wrong

**The Day the Lights Went Out**

**Author's Note: **This is kind of like my other fic, "The Day the World Shattered." Pretty much the same thing, but at Sirius's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter series. And I don't wish to infringe on any of the rights of JKR, the publishers, or anyone else involved with the book.

_Chapter Two: Something's Wrong_

What do I have to be worried about? Everything's fine. James, Lily, and Harry are at their hideout... Perfectly fine. And Peter's hidden away too. Nothing too worry about.

_"But you know that there's something wrong, Sirius. You can feel it in your very bones," a voice in the back of my head said to me. I shook my head and lay down on my bed. _

Outside, I heard kids laughing. What's going on? I looked out the window... A group of 10-year old kids were running around with baskets of candy in their hands. Muggles... Why had I forgotten? It's Halloween. It's a bit dangerous to be out at night though. Who knows what could happen? Voldemort might arrive any minute now.

"Voldemort." I muttered to myself. I really had to finish what I was up to. Everyone would think that I was the Secret-Keeper. They may very well be on their way to my apartment right now. I grabbed my wand and started loading things into my trunk. I started with the kitchen, since that would be the easiest. 5 mugs, 5 plates, 5 bowls, and 5 sets of forks, knives, and spoons. I chuckled at the simplicity of my kitchen. No one ever came around anyway except for Peter, James, Remus, and Lily.

The next room I decided to pack was the living room. There wasn't much in here. A sofa, coffee table, bookshelf, some picture frame, and a photo album. I picked up the photo album. I hadn't looked at it in a long time. Lily had organized all the pictures I had collected over the years. Bless her...

The first page I came to was a picture of me and the guys in our dormitory. It was from when we were in our first year. James was yawning, scratching his head. Remus slouching, leaning on to James's shoulder. I think there had just been a full moon when the picture was taken. Wow, he looked so tired. I always wondered how much pain he went through when he transformed. My eyes shifted to myself. I was busy trying to bewitch James.

But curiously, Peter was hiding meekly in the background. I always wondered why he was so shy. I glanced at my watch... It's getting late, I told myself. I closed the album and loaded it into my trunk. I definitely had to get a move on. I began loading the rest of the living room into the trunks, but eventually I got too tired so I went to take a nap. I placed a few charms to go off if anyone with a trace of magical ability came near my doorway. No witches or wizards ever came near my apartment. In fact, only the members of the Order knew. Dumbledore had said there was a spy, but I decided to risk it for an hour. As I lay in my bed, my eyes drifted to the picture that Lily and James had given me of Harry. It was the picture of me and Harry riding on my motorcycle.

"'Lo Harry," I muttered before falling asleep...

_An hour later _

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" someone screamed. I sat straight up in my bed. I grabbed my wand and ran out of my room. Who was that screaming? Was it just a dream? I don't know. I needed to get out of the house.

Before going out the door, I looked around the room. I had been having to use the candles that Lily and James gave me last Christmas since I had packed my lamp already. I just let them be. They hadn't been lit very long and Lily said that it had a very pretty scent on them. So I just decided I'd let them burn for a little while. I would only be out ten or fifteen minutes. I walked down to my motorcycle and smiled.

"Hey sweetie. Let's go for a little ride." I said to my bike. She was always able to make me feel better. She's always a bit loud though, so I muttered the Silencing Charm and sped off into the night sky. I didn't want to get in trouble with the Ministry for bewitching the bike. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. I soared above the clouds and just drifted for awhile.

The stars were a bit odd tonight though. Mostly, they just shined lightly. But tonight... It was like they were bulging madly above. Like when I popped all of Snape's pimples with my Combustion Jinxes. There was three stars in particular. Every now and then they would be fine. Then suddenly start _convulsing_. I just watched them in anticipation, and then all of a sudden they exploded!

I gasped and focused my eyes on the spot where they had just been. A faint green glow replaced the spot they had just been in. My stomach tightened.

"JAMES!" I shrieked to myself. Something was definitely wrong. I couldn't place my finger on it. But something was definitely wrong. I started racing toward the ground.

_"Where are you going?" the voice whispered. "You said so yourself. Nothing could happen to them, as long as Peter didn't reveal it to anyone. It's fool proof. Isn't that right?"_

__That's right! Nothing could happen as long as Peter didn't... Wait a second... Would he? No... he wouldn't... He wouldn't...

I just kept telling myself that as I sped off toward the place Peter was hiding. When I got there, I quickly landed and ran to the door. I just started pounding on it loudly. I didn't care if anyone heard me. I needed to check on Peter. I waited and waited for what seemed like hours.

"Come on Peter! Where are you?" I yelled at the door. Where are you?! I panicked and I pulled out my wand. Seconds later the door was blown off its hinges. I stepped inside.

Peter was nowhere to be seen. There was nothing. Peter's desk was set in order. His bed was perfectly made. The kitchen was fine. Nothing.. It was as if nothing had happened to him. There was no sign of any struggle. I quickly ran out and got onto my bike...

"It'll be fine." I told myself. But I knew I was just lying to myself. I prayed to God that I was wrong. All I knew was that I was racing toward Godric's Hollow as fast as my bike could take me.


	3. Chapter Three: Destroyed

**The Day the Lights Went Out**

**Author's Note: **This is kind of like my other fic, "The Day the World Shattered." Pretty much the same thing, but at Sirius's POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter series. And I don't wish to infringe on any of the rights of JKR, the publishers, or anyone else involved with the book.

_Chapter Three: Destroyed_

I raced to Godric's Hollow as quickly as I could. "Please, please, please.. be okay!" I pleaded.

The wind disheveled my air. I didn't care. I didn't even care when I whooshed by the trees and a tree branch slashed my face. The cut stung even more as the wind whipped across the wound. My heart raced as I passed over the Muggle town that Lily and James lived, Godric's Hollow. I'd soon enter the clearing that they lived in.

As I got there, I breathed a sigh of relief. The house was perfectly fine! There it was, the house! It stood in the clearing, perfectly still. A smile filled my face. I could just imagine James and Lily, chasing each other all over the house, as little Harry laughed in his crib. I laughed at the thought. But the smile on my face disappeared as there was a flash of green light and the house imploded upon itself. JAMES! LILY! HARRY! I didn't know what was going on, but I started screaming.

My bike touched down onto the ground and I ran to the house. I saw a strange ghost fleeing from the house. I didn't care, I drew my wand and started running as fast as I could toward the rubble. I didn't know what I would see. I hoped that James would stand up from the rubble, covered in dirt. But no one came. I started digging as quickly as I could through all the dirt. I didn't know what I would find.

But my heart sank. Underneath a giant panel of wood, I found my greatest fear. There he was. The man I had known for over ten years. Ten years of pranks. Ten years of laughter. Ten years of friendship... There he was, lying on the ground, covered in dirt.

"James! Wake up! Wake up!" I screamed at him. All that mattered in the world to me was that he open his eyes. But after several minutes, it dawned on me. James wouldn't wake up.

I sat on the ground, holding James' dead body. Then a shrill cry echoed in the silence. A baby's scream! It was Harry! I rushed to the direction of the screaming. There was a portion of the house in which some walls still remained. I ran through it, and there he was. Baby Harry... Lying on the ground, crying. Where was Lily? I scooped up Harry and began pushing boards aside. There was a lump in my throat as I pushed the last board aside.

There she was. As beautiful as she had ever been. But on her face was a face I'd never seen before. It almost made her unidentifiable. Her eyes still had the same green hue. They no longer had their warmth. Lily's smile was gone. Replaced in her face was a look of fear. All that remained was a single tear on her cheek. And I wondered what she had faced in her final moments.

Harry had stopped crying. He stretched out his hands toward Lily, but I had to pull him away. "Come on, Harry. We have to go."

But Harry started crying again. "Mo-... Mommy..." he whimpered.

I paused and looked at him. Harry didn't know any words to my knowledge. I stood there confused. But I knew I had to go. Death Eaters would be swarming the area any minute now. I still didn't even know where Voldemort was.

"SIRIUS!" a rough voice called out to me. I looked at the direction of the voice. I once again pulled out my forgotten wand. I had already failed Lily and James. But I wouldn't let them get Harry.

"Sirius!" The voice called out again to me. A man stepped closer. Only when the man had come closer did I realize that it was only Hagrid. I lowered my wand.

"Hagrid..." I said, my voice barely audible. I looked down at Lily's body again. I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers. How could she possibly be gone?

"I was too late, Hagrid," was the only thing that I could let out. My eyes filled with tears. "Lily and James are gone..."

"There, there.. Sirius... Ya did all that 'ya could. Harry'll be fine." Hagrid said softly. I smiled to myself. I remembered the promise that I had made to James. I would take care of Harry if it was the last thing that I did. I looked at him. He had already fallen asleep.

"But we gotta get 'im to his aunt and uncle." Hagrid said. My eyes widened in horror.

"His aunt and uncle?! No Hagrid! Not them!" I said hoarsely. I had met Harry's aunt and uncle. They were the worst Muggles I had ever seen.

"I'm sorry Sirius. But Dumbledore said it'd be best fer Harry to be with his relatives." Hagrid mumbled.

"No! You don't understand, Hagrid! I'm his godfather! I made a PROMISE to James that I would take care of Harry!" I screamed. _Please Hagrid... Just let me take Harry... _

"I'm real sorry, Sirius. I have to be taking him. Dumbledore's orders." Hagrid said quietly.. "He'll be safe there."

I looked at Harry. He was still sleeping. I kissed him on the forehead and handed him to Hagrid. But the moment that Harry left my arms, he woke up again. I looked at Hagrid pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Sirius." Hagrid said. I looked at the ground, defeated. So it came to this... Everything was destroyed. My two best friends were gone. The promise I made to James... It would never be the same. Hagrid began to walk off...

"Hagrid! Take my motorcycle... You'll get there much faster." I said to him. "I won't be needing it anymore."

Hagrid whispered a short thank you. He sped off on the motorcycle. My Silencing spell had worn off. It roared off in the distance. I clenched my hands and fell to the ground.

_"NOOOO! NOOOO!" I screamed to myself. "They were supposed to be safe!" _

_"It's all your fault, Sirius." the voice in the back of my head whispered to me. "It's all your fault."_

_"No... I didn't mean for this to happen... It was... It was...." I shot back._

__"PETER." I said to no one. It was Peter! The little rat... It hadn't been Remus! It was Peter! The little worm had always been following us around. We protected him! Now when he had someone else to look after him, he didn't need us anymore...

_"Oh I am going to rip him apart. He's going to wish he had never been born." I thought to myself. _

__I transformed into a dog and ran away from the scene. Muggles had already poured into the area. At the edge of the clearing, I looked back at James and Lily's home. It was gone. They were gone... I looked at them one last time.

_ "Goodbye." I whispered, before running off into the darkness..._


End file.
